


Rock Star Rick

by barbiedoll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Rock star rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for "Thousand Shards of Glass " by the wonderful twdobsessive . Rockstar Rick = Rickstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star Rick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Thousand Shards of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323454) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



[](http://s1028.photobucket.com/user/barbiekissca/media/Mobile%20Uploads/20160818_125343_zpsimij7fmg.jpg.html)


End file.
